D Gray Man rencontre Bleach
by Moona Neko
Summary: Il a fallut que Komui et Kurotsuchi aient la même idée pour propulser les personnages de D.Gray Man dans le monde de Bleach...


**Auteur :** Soso-Kum

**Anime/Manga** : D. Gray Man/Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino & Tite Kubo

**Note :** L'idée m'est venu comme ça...J'me suis dis "et si on mélangeait Bleach et Man ?" J'ai ensuite trouvé plein de petites choses qui colleraient trop bien ensembles x) C'est donc un bon gros délire, à ne pas prendre au sérieux du tout 8D

* * *

><p><em>Congrégation de l'Ombre, 15h03, 18 Août, année inconnue...<em>

« Je suis un vrai génie ! Un génie comme il n'y en a pas deux sur terre !...Dans l'univers même ! Quand ils verront ça...Hihi ! Ils seront obligés de reconnaitre mon intellect supérieur ! »

Komui Lee, le Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, jubilait. Depuis le temps qu'il travaille sur cette machine, il vient enfin de terminer son petit joyau ! Maintenant, il fallait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tous le monde. Et pour ça, il suffit d'user des haut-parleurs branchés un peu partout dans la citadelle. Se saisissant du micro gris, le chinois se mit à hurler dans l'appareil :

« Réunion dans mon bureau ! Et ceux qui seront absents goûterons aux nouvelles armes dont j'ai doté Komulin ! Il y a des haut-parleurs dans **toutes** les pièces de la citadelle, donc tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'auras pas entendu Kanda ! »

Manque de pot : tous les Exorcistes étaient présents ce jour-là. Si jamais Komui venait à leur présenter un Komulin 4, il n'y aura aucun survivant. La Terre serait ainsi privée de ses précieux Apôtres de Dieu, engendrant ainsi la victoire du Comte Millénaire et le retour des trois jours de ténèbres...C'est ce à quoi songeait Exorcistes et scientifiques en se rendant (en trainant des pieds, cela va de soi) dans le bureau de leur supérieur loufoque. Ce dernier jubilait encore, et on parierait voir des petits cœurs planés au dessus de sa tête tant il était fier de lui. Dans son dos, un drap recouvrait une immense forme. Tous comprirent qu'il s'agissant là d'une nouvelle invention de Komui...Certains sortirent même un stylo et une feuille, afin de rédiger leur testament. D'autres pleuraient à chaudes larmes (Miranda), d'autres grognaient (Kanda) mais certains tremblaient de terreur (Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Reever, ... et le reste de la section scientifique).

« Je vous aie tous réunit dans mon humble bureau afin de vous faire la démonstration de ma toute nouvelle invention. 65 ! Retire le drap ! »

D'un geste sec, le robot-fantôme tira sur le drap qui retomba au pied d'une machine reluisante. Pour vous la décrire rapidement, elle ressemble un peu à la porte des étoiles dans Stargate (non, je ne fais pas de pub...) mais en plus petite. La mâchoire en bas des jambes, tous semblait impressionné par le mécanisme de l'engin. Une question subsistait pourtant dans tous les esprits : à quoi servait-elle ? Comme si Komui avait la faculté de lire dans les pensées, il se hâta d'expliquer à quoi servait son petit joujou :

« Ceci est une machine nous permettant de nous téléporter, que ce soit dans le temps ou l'espace ! Je n'ai pas encore testé la première fonction, mais je vous assure que la seconde marche à merveille ! Pour vous le prouver, je vais la tester sous vos yeux...Et pour que vous n'ayez aucun doute, ce sera ma petite Lenalee que je vais téléporter !

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est prudent ? S'enquit Lavi, septique.

- Réfléchis un peu Lavi, souffla Reever à l'oreille du rouquin, s'il n'était pas sur de lui, il n'aurait jamais prit Lenalee comme cobaye...il aurait sûrement prit Allen. »

Le concerné dégluti en frissonnant. Lenalee s'approcha de son frère, mi-apeurée mi-confiante (elle fait confiance à son frère mais quelque part...pas entièrement). Komui se mit à tripatouiller le clavier de la machine, et l'anneau se mit à grésiller. Tout le monde sauf Komui fit un pas en arrière. Une fois les réglages au point, le Grand Intendant invita sa petite-sœur-adorée-qu'il-aimait-plus-que-sa-vie-et-celle-des-autres à franchir la petite marche qui se trouvait pile au milieu. A peine avait-elle posée son deuxième pied dessus qu'elle disparut. Des murmures (voir mêmes des cris) de surprises s'échappèrent des gorges de chacun. Komui les rappela au silence en toussotant bruyamment. Voyant que le plus inquiet de tous était évidemment Allen, le chinois désigna le jeune garçon du doigt :

« Allen, va ouvrir la porte menait à mon laboratoire ! »

L'anglais s'exécuta, et ouvrit la porte dans la volée. Lenalee en ressorti comme une fusée, les yeux exorbités. Elle aurait préféré être envoyée au fin fond d'un pays inconnu de tous plutôt que dans le laboratoire de son frère. Elle y avait vu des choses qu'aucun être censé n'aurait put imaginer. Les regards passaient successivement de Lenalee à la machine, et tous furent forcer d'admettre que Komui avait bel et bien construit une machine qui marchait sans risquer la vie de personne (enfin presque, Lenalee est désormais traumatisée à vie des immondices qu'elle a put apercevoir dans le labo de son frangin). Allen leva timidement la main, demandant à Komui la permission de s'exprimer. Le scientifique fou le lui permit, et le jeune anglais hasarda :

« Et...A quoi va-t-elle servir ? Après tout, on a l'Arche...

- Mais seul toi peux t'en servir. Si on ne t'a pas sous la main, elle ne sert strictement à rien. »

L'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs haussa les épaules, peu persuadé du fait que cela soi la véritable raison pour construire une telle machine. Mais cela aurait été trop beau (et la fiction n'aurait même pas lieu d'exister) si Komui s'était arrêté là. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres, avant qu'il ne dise :

« Maintenant que je vous aie prouvé que ma machine fonctionnait à merveille au niveau déplacement spatiale, essayons maintenant le déplacement temporelle !

- Non, vous n'y songez pas ! s'écria Reever, les yeux exorbités.

- Bien sûr que si ! »

Komui se mit à rentrer les coordonnés, alertant les Exorcistes et quelques scientifiques qui se jetèrent sur le Grand Intendant. Ce dernier se débattit comme un beau diable, alors qu'il tentait d'appuyer sur le bouton. C'est une inattention de la part de ses assaillants qui cherchaient plus à le bâillonner qu'à ligoter ses mains qui permit au chinois de donner un coup violent sur le clavier. D'un coup, dans un nuage de poussière, Komui, Reever, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Krory, Marie et Kanda disparurent...

Tiky Mikk, le beau Noé du Plaisir, venait de recevoir la mission d'assiéger le QG de la Congrégation. Avec une poignée d'Akuma de niveau trois et quelques niveaux quatre, il arriva près de la citadelle pile au moment où des rayons lumineux s'échappèrent des fenêtres. Ils détruisirent les Akuma dans la seconde qui suivie. Quand un rayon frappa Tiky en pleine poitrine, il crut que s'était sa fin alors qu'il disparaissait dans un nuage de poussière.

_Laboratoire de la 12__ème__ Division, Seireitei, même heure, même jour mais loin d'être la même année..._

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, le Capitaine de la 12ème Division des armées de la cours, ricanait machiavéliquement, debout devant sa toute nouvelle invention. Près de lui, Nemu Kurotsuchi, sa vice-capitaine et création, s'occupait des derniers réglages. Voilà près de quatre mois qu'il bossait nuit et jour sur cette machine. Et la voilà enfin achevée, prête à servir. C'est lors d'une réunion de capitaine durant laquelle Yamamoto déplora des moyens minimes qu'ils possédaient afin de pénétrer et de ressortir du Hueco Mundo sans problème. Le scientifique fou s'était éclipsé au beau milieu de la réunion, riant comme un dément. A peine était-il rentré dans son labo qu'il dessinait les plans de sa future machine. En plus de voyager dans l'espace, elle pourrait voyager dans le temps. Ainsi, ils pourraient appréhender les attaques d'Aizen. Quand Nemu lui apprit que tout était prêt, l'homme à la tête de clown des films d'horreurs se mit à ricaner encore plus fort. Il ordonna à sa vice-capitaine de déplacer la délicate machine sur la place centrale du Seireitei, où il avait organisé une représentation publique de son œuvre. Nemu obéit comme un chien bien dressé, et Mayuri n'eût même pas idée de l'aider. Il préféra de loin jubiler dans son coin, persuadé qu'il avait largement dépassé l'intellect de Kisuke Urahara.

Sur la place, nombre de shinigamis s'étaient réunit autour de la mystérieuse création du capitaine de la 12ème division. Parmi eux, nos héros préférés attendaient la démonstration. Uryû en particulier fixait la machine nerveusement, le lycéen n'ayant aucunement confiance au scientifique contre qui il avait perdu ses premiers pouvoirs de Quincy.

« J'espère qu'il ne fera pas tout péter ! Soupira Renji, qui n'avait pas plus confiance en Mayuri.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, s'pas toi qui t'occupe des réparations ! Le sermonna Ichigo.

- Tu crois que les vice-capitaines se tournent les pouces ? Bien sûr que je participerais à la reconstruction ! Tous le monde doit mettre la main à la pâte. Toi, par contre, tu rentreras chez toi mine de rien.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? »

S'en suivit une dispute entre les deux jeunes hommes, qui se calmèrent après s'être reçut un coup de pied chacun de la part de Rukia. Cette dernière les disputa comme des enfants tandis que les membres de la 12ème division s'activaient de plus en plus sur l'estrade. Les autres capitaines arrivèrent alors tous ensembles, et se placèrent juste devant l'estrade, qui était leur place de droit. Bien sûr, ils auraient voulu faire comme tous le monde et se mettre à au moins vingt mètres afin d'échapper à une quelconque explosion, mais la colère du capitaine en chef et de Kurotsuchi seraient bien pire. Un membre de la 12ème division demanda le silence, puis laissa son capitaine prendre la parole.

« Si je vous aie réuni aujourd'hui c'est pour vous présentez ma génialissime invention qui nous permettra d'assiéger le Hueco Mundo et même d'appréhender les attaques ennemies. En effet, ce petit bijou de technologie permet de déplacer quelqu'un ou quelque chose que ce soit dans l'espace ou le temps. Ainsi... »

Une énorme explosion stoppa nette le discours du capitaine. Ce dernier ragea, pesta contre l'impertinent qui l'avait coupé pendant ce moment crucial. Dans une tempête de poussière, apparurent Aizen, Gin et Tousen, comme sortant de nulle part. Vu la tête des trois traitres, ces derniers n'étaient pas venu de leur gré.

« Oups ! s'écria Gin en souriant encore plus que d'habitude. Je crois que l'on a ouvert un Garganta un mauvais endroit ! »

Le réflexe de tous les shinigamis fut de mettre la main à leur garde, près à tirer leur zanpakûto de leur fourreau au moindre mouvement ennemi. Mayuri jugea le moment idéal pour tester sa machine. Il comptait entrer les coordonnées précises de l'endroit où se tenait les trois traitres afin de les renvoyer direct chez eux. Mais quand il appuya sur le bouton de marche, une tempête de poussière l'empêcha de faire d'autres manipulations. Puis, sous les yeux ahuris de toutes les personnes réunies sur la place principale du Seireitei ce jour-là, dix personnages totalement inconnus de tous apparurent sur l'estrade. Komui, sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'endroit où ils avaient atterrit, s'écria :

« C'est un succès ! Mes amis, nous avons voyagé dans le temps ! »

Certaines personnes disent souvent que les grands esprits se rencontrent. Il y a fallu que Komui et Kurotsuchi, les deux scientifiques les plus fous que le monde n'ai jamais connu, décident le même jour et la même heure, avec certes plus de deux cent ans d'écart, de tester leur machine spatio-temporelle devant un publique s'attendant à un échec complet. C'est ainsi que Man rencontra Bleach...

A suivre !


End file.
